polandballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:ClancHuranku
thumb|300px|Mi OC no tan horrendo Saludos, seres humanos cuyo idioma hablado se conoce como "Español" y que vive en los paises Hispanohablantes, aunque puede que haya uno que otro gringo/kawaiiano/frances/terrorista/indio/africano. Mi nickname es "ClancHuranku", mucho gusto ;) (?) Conozco esta wiki desde hace MUCHO tiempo y esta cuenta ya esta cumpliendo 2 o 3 años, pero me decidi introducir ahora. Como conocí "Countryball" La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho como lo conocí, pero si mi memoria no me falla, parece que fue en una pagina que ya no visito llamada "Cuanta Razon" (copia hispana de Desmotivations), la verdad es que no me llamo la atencion hasta que vi otro en una pagina denominada "Cuanto Cabron" (el 9gag hispano, pero con menos "le"), ahi busque como se llamaban y el resto es historia Mi nickname Cuando me estaba registrando en Cuanto Cabron habia un episodio de Mr Young, un wn dijo clanc ahi y el resto es historia Huranku salio cuando me registre en Bunbunmaru, romanize clanc y salio Kuranku, le cambie una letra y el resto es historia Como dibujo las contryballs Uso Paint.NET y photoshop, porque no me da el MS Paint (pero igual los hago como si fueran hechos ahí) Sobre Mí *Tengo 14 años, me uni a Wikia mas o menos a los 12. *Vivo en el pais con mas IDH en el puto America planeta. *Me da miedo el mar por los tsunamis. *Odio mi escuela (7:00 AM a 18:30 PM ;_;) *Un pervertido en potencia *Soy el mas alto de mi clase (Mas alto que el promedio ಠ_ಠ) *Se nivel de Ingles muy bueno (de las mejores calificaciones en mi curso), pero eso es solo para escribir y leer, no tengo ni puta idea de que hablas si eres gringo *Me gusta usar expreciones inglesas como tbh (to be honest), mrw (my reaction when) y iirc (if i recall correctly). *Tengo 2 facebook, uno con mi nombre real que nunca uso y otro con mi nuckname usual que uso siempre, donde tengo amigos touhoueros. *Estoy en unos foros, como Bunbunmaru Foros, Smash Chile, Maidens of Kaleidoscope y Cuanto Party Hard *ablo komo lha mierda wn *Me gusta el anime Lo que me gusta Juegos *Mis juegos favoritos son Touhou Project, Mother (1 2 y 3) y Smash Bros., *Mi 2hu favorito es LoLK, y mi menos favorito es el PoFV *Amos los de PC-98, y creo que puedo hacer un parche al spanish para los juego con ayuda de los gringos *MI Mother favorito es el 2 y el 3 *QUE SALGA EL MOTHER 3 PARA AMERICA CTM!!!! *Mi Smash favorito es el Maylay y mi menos favorito seria el Brawl (¿Porque Sakurai?) *Maineo a Ness/Kirby (Smash 64), Ganondorf/Pichu (Melee, y si, maineo a Pichu), Toon Link/Ganondorf (Brawl y PM) y no tengo el Sm4sh ;_; *Tambien uso a Falco y Marth en Melee/Brawl/PM *Creo que Brawl merece otra oportunidad *Quiero ser competitivo en Smash, pero soy horrendo (Igual me preparo para el momento, Sin Items Baby) *Me gusta Fire Emblem, pero solo jugue los de GBA (los de Roy, Eliwood y Eirika/Ephraim) *Abuso de la Arena *Jugaba Five Nights at Freddy's, pero lo deje hace como 23898439294 meses. Anime *Me gusta el Hentai ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Mis favoritos son Oni Chichi, Hatsu Inu y H mo Game *De los no Hentai me gustan Digimon y Dragon Ball *Mis temporadas favoritas son: *#Tamers *#Savers *#Adventure *#Frontier *#02 *Aun no veo Fusion. *Odiaba Savers pero cuando lo vi completo me enamore *Amaba Frontier pero ahora ya no me gusta tanto Lo que odio *Haters *Flamers *Clopperos *Cancer que arruina el internet *Cancer que me aleja de la comunidad hispana *Comentarios de YT *Anti-Tiers *Weeabos *Gente que malinterpreta lo que son los weeabos *Ratas *Gente que malinterpreta lo que son los Ratas *Futarani *Traps *Cancer en 4chan *Milhouse */r/tr4sh *Cancer en Memondo */r/deepwebexperiences *Creepypstas horribles *Cliches *Terremotos cuando estoy en la playa.